Oh Sweet Revenge
by Ranting Flamer 2060
Summary: Someone on the Ark is out for revenge. Complete One-Shot


Here's a short one-shot that Kittara wrote... and once again took Kittona several months to beta... *ehehehehehe.... nervous laughter* But here it is, in all its glory!!!!!

We now present: Oh Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: We most definitely do not own transformers. Probably scar a few kids for life if this was an episode... lol (not to mention it'd be a fraggin short episode...)

* * *

Sunstreaker slowly made his way through the halls of the Ark, looking frantically for his twin. 'Sideswipe, when I find you, you are so slagged...' He thought to himself as he started to head to the med bay, it was the only place he hadn't looked. Sides had up and disappeared without so much as giving his brother a heads up, closing off their twinbond in the process. Sideswipe almost never did that and Sunstreaker was worried.

The golden twin stopped and leaned against the wall as his tanks started to reel for the second time that day. "Granted I still have enough energon in me to function..." he managed to whisper aloud before he slid down the wall and purged his tanks.

Sunstreaker was so busy trying not to purge a third time, that he didn't notice Jazz walk up and kneel down next to him.

"Hey there Sunny, you feel'in alright?" his concern for the now shaking warrior clearly pronounced. "Come on, lets get you to Ratchet, Sideswipe is already there."

Sunstreaker looked up into Jazz's visor, his own optics flickering, trying to keep the Ark hallway and Jazz's face from spinning. Nodding slowly, Sunstreaker allowed the saboteur to pull him to his feet, and slowly navigate him to the med bay, only stopping when the dry heaving turned into a threat to purge his tanks again.

--------------

In the med bay, Ratchet was rushing to clear Sideswipe's systems. Someone had somehow slipped a virus into the red mechs energon, and all of his systems were trying to forcefully shut themselves down.

Wheeljack watched silently as his friend tried to reverse the raging virus cascading through the red twin's body. Shaking his head softly, he tried to sooth Ratchet's steadily increasing frustration. "At least it's only Sideswipe." Wheeljack immediately wished he had kept quiet as Ratchet turned a murderous glare his way, and was only spared from a near lethal hit with a wrench by the med bay doors opening.

"Actually, someone has managed to get Sunstreaker too." Jazz's concerned tone wafted from the doorway. "Wheeljack? A little help here?"

Getting up quickly, Wheeljack rushed to help the Porsche get Sunstreaker onto a repair berth next to his brother. "Pit Jazz, how did you get him all the way down here like this without help?" He muttered under his breath.

Ratchet looked up from his monitor and did a quick scan on the golden twin. "Fraggit!" He hissed through his denta, optics narrowing even more. "Wheeljack, get his tanks cleared out now and set up a transfusion IV!" Ratchet barked as he turned back to his attempt to help Sideswipe and the massive amount of system error messages that were popping up on the red twin's monitor.

Wheeljack didn't respond as he began to do what Ratchet had ordered. After he had secured all the lines for the IV and system drain, Wheeljack became aware that Jazz had never left the med bay. Looking over to where Jazz stood, he noted the strained expression and sighed. "Jazz, I think it would be best if you left. Let Prowl know that Sunstreaker is down as well. Also better mention that it doesn't look natural." Wheeljack shot a quick glance at Ratchet and then motioned toward the door.

Jazz nodded silently, knowing full well what a furious Ratchet was capable of, with one last glance at the two frontliners, he left the med bay. Shaking his head to clear his mind of all the possible outcomes, he broke into a run heading towards Prowl's office. Even though he could tell Prowl through their bond, or through a comlink if he wanted, he knew Prowl would want the news from him in person.

------------------

Prowl looked up from his datapad as Jazz came into his office, the look on the Porsche's face did not bode well. "Jazz? What's going on?"

Moving stiffly, Jazz made his way across the small office, and sat down on Prowl's desk. "Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are in the med bay with a virus, and if Ratchet's actions are anything to go by, things aren't going too well. And it's not one he's familiar with and it seems to be manufactured, not natural."

Prowl's optics lowered back down to the datapad he held, but he was not reading it. "Any idea's on who or what is responsible?" Prowl strained to keep is voice calm. He had come to care about the twins over the vorns of working with them, even if he had to place them in the brig as much as he had them placed in the midst of battle, and this news was a little more than unsettling for him.

Jazz shook his head and sighed. "No, I've got Red going over the Security footage now. So far nothing's turned up." Jazz stood up quietly and moved to be behind Prowl. "All we can do now is hope for the best. Ratchet and Red have never let us down before." Slowly, and gently, Jazz began to rub the top of Prowl's sensitive door panels.

Sighing, Prowl put down the datapad, now completely unable to concentrate, and allowed himself to give in to Jazz's attempt to comfort him. Reaching across their bond, Prowl enveloped himself in Jazz's undying love, and concern.

Wrapping his arms around Prowl's neck and resting his head on Prowl's helm, Jazz muttered just loud enough for Prowl to hear. "Prime'll be back from patrol in a few breems... Any ideas on how we're gonna tell him about the twins?"

"We'll face that when he actually get here." Prowl muttered back as he reached up to gently brush his hand against Jazz's helm. "I don't want to think right now."

------------

Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz stood outside the med bay door waiting. Jazz slumped down dejectedly. They hadn't heard a word from within since Ratchet had locked the door earlier with a warning of not to bother him unless someone was dying.

Checking his chronometer, Optimus sighed worriedly. It had been an entire Earth solar cycle since the twins had been admitted to the med bay. 'Surely Ratchet and Wheeljack could have fixed the problem by now.' Optimus was not allowed to dwell long on this thought.

The med bay door opened to reveal a very sullen looking Wheeljack. His optics dim, he looked out at the three commanding officers. "We lost them." Was all he could bring himself to say as he stepped aside to allow them into the med bay.

The site that met the three officers was unnerving, tools and wires were strewn every which way. In the middle of the room, Ratchet sat, head in his hands, not looking at the large monitor screen that displayed the system status's of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. All of the status numbers now read either 0 or N/A, the twin's grey, lifeless, bodies lay on the berths next to him.

Ratchet's voice broke the silence. "I couldn't save them..." Looking up, he reached out and gently placed one of his hands on Sunstreaker's arm, his vents hitched. "If they had come in sooner, I might have been able to do something about it but..."

Making his way around the scattered medical supplies, Optimus came up to the unusually quiet medic, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did your best my friend. It is impossible to know how long those two were carrying the virus before it activated. All of the security footage was carefully reviewed, and nothing suspicious was found." Optimus's voice was heavy in the deathly silence of the med bay as he now faced the hardship of telling the rest of the crew.

Taking some white sheets, Prowl and Jazz covered the now deactivated mechs and wheeled the berths to the surgical room, out of site of the doorway. Neither of them knowing just how to react to the news.

---------

Watching from the doorway, Cliffjumper smiled. He would no longer be tormented, teased, or duck taped to the rec room ceiling by those fragging twins. Walking down the hallway to his quarters, he made a mental note. He would have to leave a thank you note to Mixmaster the next time he infiltrated the Decepticon base while everyone else was in battle.


End file.
